A Supernatural Poem
by InTheCompanyOfDragons
Summary: They were just another family, in a small Kansas town, none of them knew that night that their life would be burnt down... Spoilers season 1-9! I really am not a poet, so don't be expecting anymore, but I really enjoyed writing this. Comment please! Let me know what you think.


Supernatural Poem

They were just another family, in a small Kansas town,

none of them knew that night that their life would be burnt down.

A monster came for little Sammy, and destroyed their life with fire,

Killing a loving mother, burning her as if she was upon a pyre.

With a heavy heart the father left his home and took with him his young sons

To get revenge for the love of his life by finding the guilty one.

They spent their lives on the run, with nothing but one another

They hunted monsters in the dark, John, Dean, and Sam his little brother.

While Dean joined the fight and became a perfect little soldier,

Sam wanted something normal, and not the weight of the world on his shoulders.

A letter came from Stanford and it was his only way out,

But he knew it meant leaving his family, about that he had no doubt.

John was scared and angry and a noisy fight ensued,

He told Sam not to come back, and there was no way to end this feud.

These would be the last words John would speak to his youngest for many years,

But he would often check on Sammy, just to calm his fears.

Sam lived a quiet college life, trying to achieve his dreams

Until Dean showed up for help with another hunting scheme.

Sam told him he had to be back on Monday, to go on with his life,

But Dean made it clear he didn't think that Sam could have a home, a job, a wife.

Sam stubbornly refused to be apart of the hunting and his father's sick crusade

He would hunt the woman in white, but then they would go their separate ways.

At least that was Sam's plan, until he returned to his home and lay on the bed

And realized Jessica was on the ceiling, and on his face she bled.

He screamed her name, and fought Dean's hold as he pulled him straight outside,

And Sam felt anger build up in him, the love of his life had burnt and died.

He watched his life burn down around him and the anger only grew,

He threw a shotgun in the trunk, and said to Dean "We've got work to do. "

From this day on Sam learned to fight the good fight,

He would go with his brother to hunt the creatures of the night.

They searched for their missing father, so they could find their killer

And Sam hunted again, hating it, but needing something familiar.

Then when the dreams and headaches began Sam knew his future looked bleak

He knew he would be trapped in this life forever, because he was a freak.

When they found John again they found out about the demon

And when Sam realized this was his fault, the wounds he had began to deepen.

He didn't care if he survived this fight he just wanted it to be over,

But Dean wouldn't let that happen, saying he was always right cause he was older.

When yellow eyes possessed his father, Sam had his chance to kill it

But he couldn't kill his father, some things were more important he admitted.

Little did he know, if he had, the future could have been changed,

And John died anyway, to save Dean his soul was exchanged.

Without their father the boys went on trying to escape the hurt,

They continued with the family business trying not to be torn apart.

But the demon had a different plan for them, or for Sam at least

He needed someone to lead his army and thought Sam was the perfect beast.

Sam saw the psychics like him die, at the hands at one another,

With him and Jake left in the town, he couldn't find it in himself to kill the other.

He dropped the knife heard Dean calling his name, and he turned towards him,

He felt the pain in his back, and knew his survival was quite slim.

Dean held his brother in his arms, willing him to come back,

But Sam couldn't hang on any longer and his world faded to black.

Dean sat there with his brother's body, talking about when they were young,

When Sam knew nothing about monsters, and didn't know how bad truth stung

Dean couldn't do this, he couldn't let his little brother die,

So he made a deal with a demon, knowing he had a year before he fried.

They found the yellowed eyed demon, who had ruined all their lives,

And once he was gone Sam made it his mission to make sure Dean survived.

Unfortunately for the brothers time was never on their side,

And Dean told his brother to fight, because he knew he wouldn't be revived.

Dean felt the hell hounds dig into his flesh, so his soul could be dragged to hell,

Sam held his brother's body not knowing "SAM!" was what his brother yelled.

Dean took a sudden breath, and dug his way through dirt and grass,

He had been brought back to earth, by a strange angel names Cas.

Sam and Dean were together again, and they fell back into familiar roles,

But Dean felt Sam hiding things, and he kept leaving on long strolls.

Dean found out about Sam's psychic powers and where Ruby was all along,

She had convinced his brother, what he was doing made him strong.

With all the time Dean spent in hell, he knew about the slippery slope,

That Sam was on, and he couldn't see that this was a poor way to cope.

Dean found out about the demon blood and locked Sam in the panic room,

Knowing very well that with out the blood, it could become Sam's tomb.

But if he was going lose his brother, Sam would die with honour,

He was never going to let Sam live to become a monster.

But Sam escaped and didn't know that what he was doing was wrong,

He killed Lillith, his eyes when black, and for once he felt strong.

He thought he was doing something right, but it was the opposite,

Sam, the boy with the demon blood started the apocalypse.

Dean and Sam stood in a room, watching as Lucifer was freed,

And Sam couldn't make it more clear that he was beyond sorry.

Now wasn't the time for apologies, they had a war to fight,

What happened, had happened, and now it didn't matter who was wrong or right.

Sam and Dean found out there destinies, that they were angels vessels

One for Michael, the loyal son, and one for Lucifer, the rebel.

They were told they couldn't escape, that they would both say yes,

But now the angels know they should have known better, they confess.

Sam knew he had let the devil out, and had to put him back in,

He had to find someway to apologize, to repent for his sin.

He let the devil possess him, and he fought him tooth and nail,

And Sam saw his brother, and knew for once he would not fail.

He led the devil to the edge, and sent two archangels to the cage,

They wrote their own ending on the Winchesters last page.

No one else would ever know the sacrifice Sam made,

To save a world that had never given him anything but pain

Dean found himself completely alone, for the first time ever,

But he made a promise to his brother, that he planned to keep forever.

He left the hunt, and went on to live his little apple pie life,

And he tried his hardest to be happy, with his sort of son and wife.

When Sam came back he was different, and Dean knew it instantly

His little brother was cold, and he knew this wasn't the kid he loved unconditionally.

Sam had no morals, no love, no caring, no soul,

And Dean called upon Death to fix his brother with a heart of coal.

Death did as he promise and put up a wall inside Sam's mind,

That would keep him from remembering his time in hell, that was Death's design.

But when Sam found out the things he did without a soul,

He knew he had to fix things, that was his only goal.

Dean knew how dangerous that this could all be,

But until Sam had been forgiven he could never truly be free

And when Cas broke down that wall and hell filtered in.

Dean knew he would do whatever it took to put Sam back together again.

Lucifer was back again, telling Sam he was still in hell,

And with his life being the mess it was he really couldn't tell.

Dean looked Sam in the eye attempting to convince him it was real,

They had got him out of the pit, there was a difference, he could feel

With leviathans closing in they had to get out of sight,

These were creatures from a different world that they didn't know how to fight.

With team free will and the prophet Kevin Tran

They figured out how to rid the beast before the fall of man.

Unfortunately this came at a great price, with Dean and Cas disappearing.

And Sam found himself dealing with something he had always been fearing.

He stood alone in an empty room not knowing what to do,

All the while Dean fought monsters trying to get back home, and to Sam too.

Sam had left, to try to find his apple pie life,

And Dean felt like his brother had left him alone to die.

The rift between the brother's was growing steadily worse,

And Sam couldn't help but wonder how this always became the same sad verse.

They were always angry, at the world and at each other,

When did they stop being friends, and stop acting like brothers?

Sam wanted his brother to trust him, and he took on hells trials,

Keeping the pain he was in a secret, under lies and false smiles.

But Dean wasn't stupid, and he knew all about Sam's pain,

He found out about the fevers, the shaky legs, and the cloths with bloodstains.

He took care of Sam through all of it, almost had it done,

Until he realized there was more then the mission, more then being a good son,

He wasn't going to let Sam die, to lock away the demons,

Sam didn't deserve it, no matter how good the reasons.

Sam wanted to finish it, told Dean he wanted to do one thing right,

But Dean couldn't let his brother go, they weren't going to finish this fight,

So Sam and Dean hugged and made up, forgiving each other again,

But when Sam collapsed, Dean realized this could still be the end.

He wasn't ready to let Sam go, no matter how bad Sam wanted to die.

So Dean got an angel to help, gave Sam wings so he could fly.

Unforunately, as most Winchester plans do,

Everything went sideways, and the deal fell through.

Sam found out about the angel inside him, and he felt anger build up inside,

He wasn't sure that this was something he could forgive, no, not this time.

The brother's continued to work together, trying to save the world,

But their brotherhood was shattered, and anger continued to swirl.

With the Mark of Cain, Dean killed the Queen of hell,

But the First Blade left him a shell of his former self.

Sam knew that Dean was all they had,

To return the angels to heaven, but he knew it would go bad.

The final fight with Metatron did not go as planned,

It left Dean with a blade in his chest, holding his blood in his with his hand.s

He knew the blade was turning him into someone he didn't want to be,

But Sam wasn't ready to let of his brother, and he let out a plea.

He didn't want Dean to leave him, as they walked out of the warehouse,

But Dean made him stop, there was something he had to tell Sam about.

"I'm proud of us." Dean said, and Sam smiled sadly.

The brothers were brothers again, just as Dean slipped away quietly.

Sam brought him back home, and tried to figure out what to do,

Because after all he said, he would do anything to save his brother too.

Little did he know, that this wasn't over,

For Dean woke up, except this time he wouldn't be getting any older.

So now we sit here wondering how this all will end,

What does the future hold for a Demon, his brother and their angel friend?


End file.
